


above us be waves

by halimedes



Category: Girl's Day, K-pop, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halimedes/pseuds/halimedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>girlfriends in love and jinri's a sea witch afraid of water. (the latter part isn't explored too much though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	above us be waves

**Author's Note:**

> set before/in the early stages of the as of now still unfinished witches au.

"It probably sounds dumb," Ahyoung says between giggles and butterfly kisses to Jinri's skin, as she nuzzles and presses her nose to the crook of her neck, "but when we kiss it feels like drowning. No one else has ever made me feel like that."

And it's innocuous enough — or it should be, except it feels like waves crashing in and pulling her under, makes her tense up even under Ahyoung's soft, loving touches. "Not at all," Jinri manages to croak, voice only breaking slightly. "Love you."

"Love you too," Ahyoung says. A small, happy sigh falls from her lips. Jinri feels guilty, but there isn't really a way to tell your girlfriend that you're a witch so deeply connected with water, with the sea, that even a simple touch may make her feel strange things. Such as drowning. Such as waves lapping at her ankles. Such as mist calming her senses. Such as water rippling beneath her fingers.

 

\- - -

 

They met last spring. Jinri had been sitting outside, waiting for Soojung who'd been visiting the university to see once again if she truly wanted to waste away there come autumn, doing either acting or singing or whatever she fancied. She had changed her mind enough times for Jinri not to care anymore.  
Ahyoung had introduced herself by saying, "You're very beautiful, would you mind sitting model for me? I'll pay, of course."

Jinri had taken a look at her, surprised at the question as Ahyoung had shown up and broken her reverie as she'd been trying to control the soft tufty clouds. She's not strong enough to without something enhancing her powers, like a body of water, or a crystal or gem with enough energy stored in it, even though water was definitely her preferred method. It's always fun to pretend that the clouds move because she says so and not the wind, though. It makes her feel more normal. That she isn't actually able to control everything her powers should make her able to control.

"Sure," Jinri had drawled eventually, when the pretty girl she didn't yet know was called Ahyoung had started shifting nervously, about to leave. Ahyoung's smile had brightened immediately and she had handed Jinri a pen, saying something about finding a slip of paper for her to write her contact information on, but Jinri had simply enough taken off the cap of the pen and grabbed Ahyoung's hand, scrawling down her number in her palm. She had smiled her most disarming smile, played only a little with the other girl's emotions. "Call me whenever, okay?"

Ahyoung hadn't called, but she sent a text message that evening inquiring about any weekend plans Jinri might have. Not that she had called Jinri by name; they had yet to introduce themselves, names untold and forgotten at the sight of a pretty smile and a promise of meeting again.

 

\- - -

 

Jinri's mostly gotten the empathic projection part of her powers under control by this point. Only when she's terribly horny that they might slip out and in turn make Ahyoung hornier too. It's simply because her powers almost always slip whenever she's feeling emotions too intense, but she's gotten very good at sealing most emotions away. Make them small. Arousal is not so easy though. It's too heady, too strong. Dulls her mind. Makes it seep out, makes her lose control. She bites her bottom lip, delights in the twinge of pain that runs through her. It makes it easier to focus.

She rubs her fingers over Ahyoung's clit for a moment, slides them down and pushes them inside her cunt carefully and slowly. She pumps them in and out a few times, still careful and slow, and Ahyoung moans softly; moans louder when Jinri pumps her fingers quicker, pace picking up now. Her fingers slip out, tracing around her clit and spreading her open to get a good look of how wet and slick with arousal she is.

Jinri moves her own hips in small circles, riding Ahyoung's thigh; she's still wearing her underwear and she soaks through the fabric in moments, but she delights in the extra friction and the way the seam in the panties presses just right.

Sex leaves Ahyoung raw and aching, soft whimpering breaths that Jinri swallows with kisses, and Ahyoung probably looks the most beautiful like this. Unguarded and bare, lips bitten red and a flush worked up in her face and her dark eyes glassy.

Afterwards, Ahyoung touches the fresh bruises Jinri's bitten into her skin with her careful fingers. There's enough emotion in them to send her reeling; her mind gone blank for a split second and an unbidden smile on her lips. Sometimes Jinri worries that Ahyoung only loves her because she loves Ahyoung. That she's so incapable of pushing down her own emotions they bleed over and into Ahyoung's body, that what Ahyoung feels for her is only a projection of her own feelings onto the other girl. There’s not really any way to tell.

 

\- - -

 

When they had met up again Jinri hadn't at first realised she'd be visiting Ahyoung’s dorm. The place where she actually lived, rather than at some other place. She had shuffled about outside as she waited for Ahyoung to come down to open the door to let her inside the building, her palms sweating. Jinri wouldn't consider herself one to get nervous around pretty girls, but there was something about this girl. (She couldn't place her finger on what it was then, and she wouldn't be able to now either.)

Ahyoung smiled wide when she opened the door, waving Jinri inside. "I'm really grateful for you doing this, Jinri," she said as they climbed the stairs, the lift apparently out of order. “It’s not easy to get a model on such short notice.”

"I'm not actually a model," Jinri said and shrugged.

"It's just some croquis-- you just need to sit there and change position every so often, I'm only doing a few quick sketches," Ahyoung replied. "It'll take a couple of hours at most, promise."

"Sketches?"

"I'm an artist," Ahyoung said, laughing. And. Oh. That wasn't what Jinri had been expecting, she had assumed something involving a camera at least, and she had to bite her tongue to stop from giving a suggestive reply about nude posing.

 

\- - -

 

She sits in the bathtub, knees drawn up to her chest and an arm around them. She rests her chin on one of them, and with her free hand she makes the water ripple. She wiggles her fingers a few decimetres over the surface, the water raising up in a few slow spirals until they almost reach her hand — Jinri stills her fingers and immediately the water begins to fall. It brings a frown to her face. Her control should be good enough to keep it raised without any effort at all. She raises her hand and the water stops halfway, the spirals from just moments ago hanging half broken and messy. Ever so slowly she raises her hand higher, and sure enough the water follows.

Freshwater isn't as easy for her to manipulate as saltwater is, never has been, but she's been slacking off lately. This is easy. Should be easy, at least. She thinks of Ahyoung's lips a dark pink shade from kissing, and sitting model for her while she works on her sketches. She needs to begin to practice again, or Sunyoung will get on her case she knows. Just like she knows that it's only pointed looks from Soojung that's stopped her so far, but not even her best friend can save her from repercussions forever.

She closes her hand into a fist and the water falls. Something itches inside her, but she can't place what it is.

 

\- - -

 

Mid July. Soojung, Sunyoung and her are sitting pressed together on Sunyoung's bed, thighs touching. It's hot, almost clammy in the room even with the window wide open. It's the first time in days that she's been home, in the flat she shares with Sunyoung, rather than staying over at Ahyoung's place. They've got a bottle of tequila that they're passing between the three of them, sharing. Sunyoung leans back until she's resting against the wall and as if on cue Soojung drops her head to rest on Sunyoung's shoulder.

They're closer now that she's not around as much, Jinri realises. She'd feel jealous if she didn't already know there were parts to each of them that would only ever be hers.

"Something's going to happen," Soojung says. She's staring down at Sunyoung's knees, eyes slightly glassy from alcohol already. Jinri grips the bottle tighter, the coolness of the glass calming.

"Why'd you say that?"

Soojung takes a moment before answering, chewing on her bottom lip lightly. "I-- My dreams, they're. Strange."

"How strange," Sunyoung supplies, her words slightly slurred, giggling as Soojung nuzzles her throat. Her happiness is contagious, it always is, but when Jinri's senses are dulled from alcohol she can't help but soak them in until she can't stop from smiling and giggling herself. She almost misses the look Soojung gives her, their eyes meeting for not much more than a split second before she's laughing too much to keep her eyes open.


End file.
